


That One Time In Australia-

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Consensual marriage, Fluff, M/M, drunkish marriage, last name confusion, request, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A cute request by Summertimeparty!- Max and Charles end up getting married- They have to tell their teams, and assure them it won't affect how they act in a race- They screw around with the other drivers.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	That One Time In Australia-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Summertimeparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertimeparty/gifts).



Max and Charles were out at some little bar in the middle of Melbourne, having split from the larger group of drivers earlier in the night. It was calm at the bar, with only a rowdy group in the corner. Max, being more social than Charles, ended up sharing a few drinks with them.

It was rather refreshing to the both, as the group clearly had no idea who the young drivers were, which meant that they could act however they wanted. Once they made themselves at home in the booth the strangers were sitting at, Charles leaned his head onto Max’s shoulder. In response to the move, Max wrapped his arm around Charles’ waist, pulling him closer.

After a few rounds, Charles had decided to join in. The group was filled with maybe five or so people they didn’t know, but it hadn’t mattered much at the time. Somehow the two drivers got roped into playing a game of truth or dare with the aussies, the stakes going up higher each time.

They watched as one gave another a few hundred dollars, and then one of the females of the group had to take her shirt off and tie it around the eyes of one of the other girls. Both Max and Charles looked at each other, wondering what on earth they had gotten roped into.

They had introduced themselves a little earlier in the night but were unable to remember the names of anyone else in the group. Max was busy watching how Charles reacted to the crazy dares, when he heard his name get called.

“What is it?” He asked, as one of their new friends quickly said truth or dare next. Max was no coward, so of course he answered with dare.

“I dare you to marry your little French belle.” Charles looked up at that, somewhat startled. They had never talked about marriage, and he knew that although he wanted it, he would be more worried about what the press though. He had quite the image to uphold, being the sweet little Ferrari prince.

“Deal. Where’s the city hall?” Max slightly slurred, as he caught Charles’ eye. One word from him, and Max would call the whole thing off. It didn’t seem like he was going to object, however. The group of friends wolf whistled at the response, and then they stood up. As they were leaving, the man who dared Max told the bartender to add the night’s drinks onto his tab.

They all walked to the City Hall, thankfully taking backroads over the main streets. At the city hall, one of the groups must have worked there because they slid a card from their wallet and the doors opened.

“Marriage license are floor four.” He slurred, as they walked to the elevator. The large group boarded, and then waited listening to the terrible music. Floor four was thankfully not too far away, as they arrived rather fast.

The group left the elevator, as Max waited behind and grabbed Charles’ arm.

“We don’t have to do this, Charles. We can leave right now if you want to.” He spoke, attempting to make it crystal clear that it was all up to Charles.

“We already live together, we already sleep together, this is the only thing left to do before I can call you mine.” Charles spoke, somewhat happily. In full honesty, he was hoping that Max wanted to go through with this. It seemed just like the two of them. There wasn’t anything else you could really say about the two of them, as their lives revolved around speed. It seemed fitting, and with that, Charles was happy.

“You two lovebirds coming?” One of the women slurred, as she grabbed both of their arms and dragged them into the office.

“Lucas has the paperwork ready, all you need to do is sign. Mia and I will be the two witnesses.” She spoke as she rushed them to the paper. Max looked at Charles one last time, just to be sure they would be doing this.

Charles picked up the ballpoint pen on the table, gave Max a smile, and signed the piece of paper. He handed the pen over to Max, as Max signed quickly as well.

“Does this make me Leclerc-Verstappen now?” Charles asked, as Max shrugged his shoulders. Charles could have whatever name he wanted. The same guy who got the paperwork, Lucas, grabbed two surname changing orders, and held them out.

“You two can be whatever you want.” Max looked over at Charles, as the Monegasque wrote down his name, adding a hyphen between Leclerc and Verstappen. Max decided to do the same, feeling somewhat satisfied as he signed the official document as ‘Max Verstappen-Leclerc’.

“Guess we have to buy rings, tomorrow?” He asked, as the intoxicated group with them laughed. Charles nodded, smiling.

“Now introducing, the newest couple in the room, Max and Charles!” the girl that dragged them into the room cheered, as she pulled up some random music on her phone. It must’ve been a popular band, as the other started to sing to it.

Charles’ phone went off, and he looked down at it. Sebastian had texted him, asking if both he and Max needed a ride home. If he remembered correctly, before everyone left for the bars, they had decided that Sebastian was one of the designated drivers. Charles nodded, before realizing that he had to text Sebastian back. He quickly said a little ‘yes’, then added ‘city hall’ afterwards. Sebastian must’ve gotten the text a few seconds after, as his phone blasted the ringtone. He went to answer but managed to drop his phone in the process.

“Charles Leclerc! Tell me what on earth you’re doing in a city hall. You better not be making any rash decisions!” Sebastian demanded through the phone, as Charles bent down to pick it up.

“Relax Seb, no rash decisions were made.” Charles spoke, wincing at the stressed sigh that came after his response.

“Well Kimi and I will be there in a few minutes. You’re going to have to do a lot of explaining tomorrow.” Sebastian spoke, before he hung the phone up.

“That was Vater, he wants us to be out front.” Charles spoke to Max, as their new group of friends all made disappointing sounds.

“Yeah, we’ve all got working in a few hours, anyways.” The most sober of the group said, before ushering them out of the government building. They all walked out together, after who they assumed was Lucas, filed the certificate into a ‘to register’ folder. He made sure, however, to print two copies and give one to both Max and Charles.

Max promptly handed his copy to Charles, knowing that he couldn’t trust himself with important paperwork. He always ended up loosing or crushing it, and it was not something he wanted to do to this. Charles neatly folded both pieces together and tucked it into one of his jacket pockets.

Sebastian must’ve been driving the car that Alfa Romeo lent Kimi, as he pulled up in a new Stelvio. He walked forward with Max, as Max opened the door for Charles. Once they had both gotten in the back seat, Sebastian drove them away.

\---

In the morning, Max woke up with a yawn. He honestly couldn’t remember what happened last night, just that he was in the Ferrari motorhome instead of his own.

The first sign of that was all the surrounding red, and the second was Charles curled up next to him. After the hoodie incident, Charles refused to sleep in the Red Bull Motorhome. Max understood why but was a little cranky that he would have to walk back to his motorhome in the morning.

He went to pick up around the room, knowing when Charles woke up, he’d be disgruntled at the mess they had left the night before. When he picked up the black jacket that Charles wore to the bar, he noticed some important looking papers in the pocket.

Max unfolded the papers, before dropping them like they were on fire. He ran over to the bed, and quickly woke Charles.

“Charles! We got married. Last night.” Max spoke in a hurry, as the Charles nodded. He clearly remembered the whole night, as he leaned up and gave Max a kiss.

“Good morning, my wonderful husband.” Charles spoke, with a soft smile. He was clearly alright with the situation, and Max didn’t mind. If he was being honest about the whole issue, he was planning to propose in either the summer break or winter testing. The two already acted like they were bound by law, but this just made it official.

“Good morning, my beautiful husband.” Max responded, as he caressed Charles’ face. They both jumped at a loud knocking, as one of the mechanics spoke through the door.

“We are supposed to leave at noon. You’ve got thirty minutes to pack before the plane takes off.” Charles swore under his breath, as the outside world must be busting with activity. That certainly made it harder to sneak Max outside, and back to where he belonged.

“Should we tell Mattia and Christian?” Charles asked Max, as he nodded.

“It might be better if they knew, and we have to assure them this won’t change anything in how we act toward each other out there.” He made a vague motion to the location of the track, as Charles nodded.

“We are still rivals, but only out there. In here, we are together.” Charles agreed with what Max stated.

“I’ll call Mattias, you call Christian? We can talk to them at the same time.” Max and Charles reached for their phones, after Charles spoke. Max was rather vague with Christian on the phone, only telling him that he had to talk with the team principle immediately.

Less than five minutes later, both drivers and principles were sitting in the soundproof Ferrari meeting room. Christian grumbled under his breath how this was ridiculous, and what did it matter that the Ferrari team had to be involved.

Charles said nothing as he slid the certificate onto the table. He gave both principles a minute or so and watched as their expressions dramatically changed.

“This changes nothing. We are still rivals, on the track.” Max quickly spoke, as he noticed that Christian was starting to get angry. He watched as Christian stood up and decided to leave the room. It wasn’t going much better for Charles, but Max didn’t know as both driver and principle switched to Italian.

The conversation started angrily, and Max winced at how loud the two were talking. He was grateful for the soundproof room, as he was sure that most of the mechanics knew Italian and would be able to understand what Charles and Mattia were talking about. The conversation ended with a sharp word from Charles, as the tension grew in the room. He switched back to English, as he grabbed Max and stormed to the door.

“I am your star driver. I will not pretend that nothing has happened. I love him, and nothing will change that. It will be easy enough to find another team.” He spoke sharply, before pulling the two of them out of the room.

Instead of going to the motorhome, they ended up outside the airport they were set to leave at. For once, Max was thankful that Charles had asked Sebastian if he could hitch a ride with Kimi and take the Alfa jet.

\---

After they boarded, they sat in silence for a few minutes. Charles spoke first, after calming down from his fight with Mattia.

“I will never regret this. I love you, and I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Charles affirmed to Max, as Max nodded. It was harder for him to be so vocal about his true feelings, as he often played them close to his chest.

“This was going to happen, eventually. I had planned on asking you this summer.” Max spoke, with caution. He wasn’t sure how Charles would react to that, but it was clearly the right thing to say. Next thing he knew, his vision was filled with brown curls, as Charles threw himself on Max.

“I would’ve said yes, just as fast.” He whispered into Max’s ear, as Max smiled. It was a long flight home, and due to their rather busy night, they were both tired.

The two were woken up with the sharp jolt of the plane landing. The two of them stood up and walked out of the jet hand in hand. They would take on this oncoming storm together.  
\---

After many long hours, and arguing between both teams, they accepted it. Under extremely strict conditions. They were not allowed to change their names, they had to act distant in interviews, and they could not post pictures of them together. Both were saddened by this but understood why.

During the small war with their given teams, Charles and Max had went to pick out rings. Charles had a gold band, with small diamonds scattered throughout. Max had decided on a silver and gunmetal ring, with one singular small diamond in the middle. Engraved on the insides, were their given nicknames for each other.


End file.
